merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darkzod/Series 4 lacked the consistency from the other series'
Hello everyone. My name is Tyson Oxlade and I am from a country called Papua New Guinea which is directly about Queensland, Australa. I am a police officer and is 30 years old. I have been an administrator on Wikipedia for the last 5 years, although I rarely edit there much more. This blog post explains how Series 4 lacked the consistency of the other series'. As much as you may have loved Series 4, I have noticed that myself and some others may have second thoughts. We are having these second thoughts because we are noticing how the episodes were in-consistent compared to the ones from Series 1, 2 and 3. As you may have noticed, Series 4 was very dark and gloomy. However, the past three Series' were generally happy and colourful. The sudden change wasn't blending at all, instead they used an excuse of a long time jump. And many of the episodes from Series 4 had supplementary events occuring in each episode, which unfortunately made many fail to enjoy. Most Merlin fans liked a simple plot, unfortunately, Series 4 contained plots which would mislead us to enjoy - they failed with making it dark because at most of the time, everything was going way too fast. Introducing the character of Agravaine was a big mistake because he was only holding the storyline back. As well as restricting other characters' screentime. At times the story was consistent, they made it although it was too consistent. Like repeating elements from Series 3 such as the 'enemy in the midst of Camelot', being Agravaine, and Morgana becoming queen in both the Series 3 finale, and the Series 4 finale. Killing the character of Lancelot off was a very big mistake because he is supposed to be the highly recognised Knight of the Round Table, and having him only appear in 3 episodes is very unlike his role in the legend. And having his character hated by the other characters at his conclusion is an even bigger mistake. Because they are not signalling to them that he is the 'most loyal and most bravest of them all'. The core plot of Series 4 - We would expect to have Morgana discover the whose identity is Emrys. Furthermore at the end of the Series, Morgana still had no clue. It was definitely a big failure because it goes to show that most of Series 4 was a waste in terms of Morgana's developement. One thing I dislike is how Morgana's developement only occurs during time jumps, and the creators fail to show any developement or rise of power during the series. Except of course in the finale which she repeatedly becomes queen. To conclude I generally disliked Series 4. But it doesn't put me off the entire series as it is very entertaining and it has good characters and elements. That is all and I hope this proves to you that Series 4 was a general waste but I hope this doesn't put you off the entire show because there is more to come in Series 5! Thank you for reading and please comment if you have one. Category:Blog posts